The word “Implant” originally signifies a replacement to recover damaged or lost human tissues. For the specific field of a dentistry, the implant signifies transplantation of an artificial tooth. That is, the implant is an operation to recover the function of a tooth by placing a dental root made of titanium that shows no rejection symptoms to a human body to replace a lost dental root, in an alveolar bone where a tooth is removed, and fixing an artificial tooth.
In the case of a general dental prosthesis or denture, surrounding teeth and bones are damaged as time passes. In contrast, the implant does not damage surrounding tooth tissues and causes no decayed tooth while providing the same function and shape as a natural tooth. Thus, the implant can be used semi-permanently.
Also, the implant improves not only the restoration of a single lost tooth but also the function of the artificial teeth of partially toothless or completely toothless patients and enhances the aesthetic feature in the restoration of dental prosthesis. Furthermore, the implant can distribute excessive stress applied to the tissues of the surrounding support bone so as to help the stabilization of a row of teeth.
Although the implant is variously used to signify a transplanted artificial tooth, an artificial tooth operation, or a fixture (an artificial tooth root) needed for the artificial tooth operation, in the present specification, the implant is limitedly used to signify a fixture used for an artificial tooth operation.
The implant is generally stored in an antibiotic sealed package. This is to prevent the contamination of an implant placed in an alveolar bone, that is, a fixture, by external foreign materials or germs.
According to a conventional dental implant package, an implant is accommodated in an inner container and an inner cover is coupled to the inner container. The inner container with the inner cover is accommodated in an outer container and an outer cover is coupled to the outer container so that the implant is packed.
Also, another conventional dental implant package has been suggested in which a part such as a healing abutment is coupled to an upper end portion of an implant, an inner cover and an inner container are coupled to each other with the part such as a healing abutment fixed to the inner cover, the inner cover and the inner container accommodate in an outer container, and the outer cover is coupled to the outer container.
However, in the conventional dental implant packages, it is not easy to open the package and pull out the implant for an implant operation due to a dual structure of the package so that an implant operator feels inconvenience.